Wedding Bells
by SummerRain200
Summary: Just a drabble on my take on Will and Tessa's wedding. Dedicated to my bestfriend, Lilly5603, and my cousin, Arabella, who got married last week. Hope you enjoy it.


**Hi! This is an idea I got after reading Clockwork Princess. I hope you guys enjoy it, and yes, I do take in requests.**

* * *

Tessa toyed with her skirts nervously, as the piano started to play the wedding march.

"Are you ready, Tessa?" Gideon asked, his voice light and gentle like glass. Since Henry was paralyzed, he could not walk her down the aisle and give her away, the way a father is supposed to do. So, Gideon was voted to take his place. Tessa felt rather odd about the arrangement, seeing as Gideon was but a few years older than she was.

"Yes," her voice came out no more than a hoarse whisper. Her throat was dry like sandpaper. She was just so nervous. This moment was the moment that every girl has dreamed of. This day was her wedding. It had not been exactly how she imagined it, as she had never imagined getting married in gold. The Consul had granted them a mundane marriage, not a Nephilim one, but some of the Nephilim aspects had been incorporated in the ceremony. Gideon offered his arm, in a manner of utmost courtesy and gentility. It was time. Tessa felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach, and her head spun like a top, making her feel dizzy. Tessa walked down the aisle. The wedding was small, and she could easily recognize every face in the sea of gold. There was Charlotte, who smiled, tears of happiness brimming at the corners of her dark brown eyes, and there was Gabriel, who tried to keep a neutral face, trying very hard not to tease his brother across the room. There was Linette Herondale – Will's Mother – who was wiping her eyes constantly on her handkerchief, happy that her Will was getting married. Her husband wore a look of complete approval and his hand rested on his wife's shoulder. Tessa often wondered if that was how Will and her would look in the future, but at that precise moment, she felt giddy, like she was floating. Finally, she reached the end of the aisle, where Gideon gave her a good – natured hug, before retreating to his seat right beside Sophie, his wife who was noticeably heavy with child. Will smiled at her, his blue eyes deep with love and pure joy. He looked handsome, in his black and white suit. She took her place in front of him, and then, the queasy feeling in her stomach disappeared almost immediately, and she felt happy, light and free. It was like she had no care I the world, like there was nothing but this moment, staring into Will's soulful dark blue orbs of joy. The priest spoke, but Tessa hardly heard anything, and Will looked like he hadn't heard anything either. The only time Tessa was aware of the wedding was when she and William exchanged their rings and their vows.

"Now, do you William Owen Herondale take Theresa Gray to be your wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do," Will said, smiling lovingly at Tessa.

"And do you, Theresa Gray take William Herondale to be your husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the priest said.

"I do," Tessa replied, looking at Will, as she said these words.

"I know pronounce you man and wife! William, you may now kiss your bride," the priest said, as he stepped back. Will took Tessa's face in his hands.

"I love you," he whispered, and kissed her deeply, lovingly. Tessa kissed him back, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers, as everyone cheered. She broke away gently from him.

"I love you, Mrs. Herondale," Will said again. Tessa smiled at her new husband.

"I love you too, Mr. Herondale," she said, knowing that these words will always and forever be true.

* * *

**There you go. I hope you like it, although my writing is kind of crappy for this one. I do take in requests, so feel free to PM me with your ideas! I've never been to a wedding, and I also don't know a lot about old weddings, so sorry if it's inaccurate. Bye!**


End file.
